muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Muppets Go Under Cover
The Muppets Go Under Cover is to be the ninth Muppets movie starring Ben Stiller, Jennifer Aniston, Elijah Wood, Drew Barrymore, Jack Black, Dakota Fanning, Tina Fey, David Alan Grier, Amy Adams, Jason Segel, Rashida Jones, Jeffrey Tambor, Cameron Diaz, Ray Liotta, Andie MacDowell, Bill Hader, Wanda Sykes, David DeLuise, Linda Cardellini, Timothy Dalton, Kathy Griffin, Johnny Depp, Steve Martin, Julia Roberts, Owen Vaccaro, Scarlett Estevez, Mel Gibson, Carol Kane, Elliot Gould, Cloris Leachman, David Arquette, Queen Latifah, Nathan Lane, Lonny Price, Juliana Donald and featuring the return of Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe. Also starring the voice performing talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Peter Linz, David Rudman, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Tarteglia, Louise Gold, John E. Kennedy, Cree Summer Francks, Jullianne Buescher, Ryan Dillon, Raymond Carr, Billy Barkhurst and Alice Dinnean Vernon. It's to be put in movie theaters on May 17, 2019. Plot Summary Kermit and Miss Piggy (with their twin son and daughter: Toby and Bethany), along with Link Hogthrob and Denise (with their 3 sons: Horace, Jasper and Boris and their daughter: Sophie), Walter, Fozzie, Doris, Gonzo, Camilla, Rizzo, Clifford, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Janice, Animal, Scooter, Skeeter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Bobby Benson (with his baby band), Mildred Huxtetter, Bill, Gill, Jill, Annie Sue Pig, Chip, Sweetums, Yolanda, Sam, Rowlf, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Mona, Jack, Joan, Emily, Arnie, Mahna-Mahna, the Snowths, Johnny, Sal, Dr. Van Neuter, Mulch and Polly Lobster prepare to do The Super Muppet Telethon. Meanwhile, trouble occurs in San Francisco when Constantine and Miss Poogy kidnap Bean and have him put in a super big prison cage so the Muppet friends must rescue him right before time runs out. Human Cast Members * Ben Stiller as Gary Jones, Mary's husband (succeeding from Jason Segel respectively) * Jennifer Aniston as Mary Jones, Gary's wife (succeeding from Amy Adams respectively) * Elijah Wood as himself * Drew Barrymore as herself * Jack Black as Harold, the manager of Pizza Cabin * Dakota Fanning as herself * Tina Fey as Officer Jones * David Alan Grier as Officer Albertson * Will Smith as himself * Amy Adams as Shelly Watson, Felix and Katrina's mother and Marvin's wife in the film * Jason Segel as Marvin Watson, Felix and Katrina's father and Shelly's husband in the film * Rashida Jones as Nancy Cooper, Felix and Katrina's aunt, Shelly's sister and Marvin's sister in law in the film * Jeffrey Tambor as Carl Gunderson, the nature journalist at John Denver Memorial Nature Park * Cameron Diaz as herself * Ray Liotta as Custodian Roger * Andie MacDowell as Daisy, the receptionist * Bill Hader as himself * Wanda Sykes as Officer Patterson * David DeLuise as James Goldberg, the owner of the candy soda shop * Linda Cardellini as herself * Timothy Dalton as Super Spy Brian * Kathy Griffin as Jane, a Security Guard * Johnny Depp as himself * Julia Roberts as Debbie, a bank teller * Owen Vaccaro as Felix Watson * Scarlett Estevez as Katrina Watson * Chris Cooper as Tex Richman, now a super good friend to the Muppet friends and the owner of Richman's Juice Bar * Brad Pitt as Snake Walker, now a rabbit hunter who Bean avoids * Mel Gibson as Cooper Anderson, another security guard * Carol Kane as Kathy Robinson, another security guard * Elliot Gould as Noah Johnson, another security guard * Steve Martin as Oliver Brookes, Shelly and Nancy's father, Marvin's father in law and Felix and Katrina's grandfather in the film * Cloris Leachman as Petunia Brookes, Shelly and Nancy's mother, Marvin's mother in law and Felix and Katrina's grandmother in the film * Kevin Spacey as Doc Hopper, now much younger than the original classic Doc Hopper from The Muppet Movie (1979), plans to have Bean do his commercial for barbecued rabbit ears which Bean doesn't wanna do. * David Arquette as Kevin, the juice bar's custodian * Queen Latifah as herself * Nathan Lane as himself * Lonny Price as Postman Phil * Juliana Donald as Felicia, the bellhop at Rooney-Nabors-Zorich Memorial Hotel * Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe Non Voice Performing Cameo Appearances * Steve Whitmire as a pizza delivery man from Pizza Cabin * Fran Brill as a ticket seller at the Muppet Theater * Kevin Clash as an ice cream vendor at John Denver Memorial Nature Park * Joey Mazzarino as a butcher and worker at Nelson-Clash Butcher Shop * Frank Oz as a grocery store owner at Jigby's Grocery Store * Cheryl Henson as a taxi cab driver * Heather Henson as a charter bus driver * Lisa Henson as a motorcycle police officer Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Pops, Horace, Constantine, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums, Jerry Caricature, Louis Kazagger and the Announcer (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Frank Caricature, Sam, Marvin Suggs and the Newsman (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Waldorf, Jasper, Bill, Randy, Bunsen and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Jim Caricature, Andy, Croaker and Dr. Teeth (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Bethany, Rizzo, Lips, Flash and Link Hogthrob (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Boris, Richard Caricature, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Doris, Jill and Skeeter (voices) * John Tartaglia as Goggles (voice) * Louise Gold as Sophie and Annie Sue Pig (voice) * John E. Kennedy as Arnie and Blotch (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Mona, Kermit's mother (voice) * Jullianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) * Ryan Dillon as Mulch, Toby and Polly Lobster (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) * Billy Barkhurst as Gill (voice) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) Trivia Notice * Steve Whitmire, the former voice performer for Kermit, Rizzo, Bean, Statler, Beaker, the Newsman, Link Hogthrob, Ernie, Foo-Foo, Wembley Fraggle and Sprocket makes a cameo appearance as a pizza delivery man from Pizza Cabin * Fran Brill, the former voice performer for Zoe, Prairie Dawn and Wanda the Fish makes a cameo appearance as a librarian in Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Public Library * Frank Oz, the former voice performer for Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Sam, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Bert, Grover and Cookie Monster makes a cameo appearance as a grocery store owner at Jigby's grocery store. * Joey Mazzarino, the former voice performer for Murray, Papa Bear and Goggles makes a cameo appearance as a butcher and worker at Nelson-Clash Butcher Shop. * Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Public Library is named in memoriam of the late Carrie FIsher and the late Debbie Reynolds respectively. * Nelson-Clash Butcher Shop is named in tribute for the late great Jerry Nelson and Kevin Clash respectively. * Kevin Clash, the former voice performer for Elmo, Clifford, Benny, Natasha, Hoots, Mel, Mulch, Polly Lobster and Wolfgang makes a cameo appearance as an ice cream vendor at John Denver Memorial Nature Park. * Cheryl Henson, the daughter of the late Jim and Jane Henson and the sister of Brian Henson and the late John Henson makes a cameo appearance as a taxi cab driver. * Heather Henson, the other daughter of the late Jim and Jane Henson and the other sister of Brian Henson and the late John Henson makes a cameo appearance as a charter bus driver. * Lisa Henson, the other daughter of the late Jim and Jane Henson and the other sister of Brian Henson and the late John Henson makes a cameo appearance as a motorcycle police officer. * Rooney-Nabors-Zorich Memorial Hotel is named in memoriam of the late MIckey Rooney, the late Jim Nabors and the late Louis Zorich respectively. * The 4 cast members from The Muppet Movie (1979): Steve Martin, Cloris Leachman, Carol Kane and Elliot Gold portray Oliver and Petunia Brookes and Noah Johnson and Kathy Robinson in this movie. * David DeLuise, the son of the late Dom DeLuise, portays James Goldberg, the owner of the candy soda shop in this movie. * The 2 cast members from The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984): Lonny Price and Juliana Donald portray Postman Phil and Felicia in this movie. * The 4 cast members from Muppets from Space (1999): Jeffrey Tambor, Ray Liotta, Andie MacDowell and David Arquette portray Carl Gunderson, Custodian Roger, Daisy and Kevin in this movie. * .The 2 cast members from The Muppets Wizard of Oz (2005): David Alan Grier and Queen Latifah portray Officer Albertson and 1 of the celebrity guest stars in this movie. Songs in the Upcoming Movie * God Bless the USA * The Super Muppet Telethon theme song * All Star * When the River Meets the Sea * Rainbow Connection * With a Little Help from My Friends Transcripts * The Muppets Go Under Cover teaser trailer transcript * The Muppets Go Under Cover trailer transcript * The Muppets Go Under Cover television spots transcript * The Muppets Go Under Cover transcript Category:2019 movies Category:2019 Category:Disney-production movies Category:Muppet movies